Miecz
by Kill336
Summary: Króciutka miniaturka o wyłowieniu miecza Gryffindora ze stawu.


Stary tekścik znaleziony na dysku. Zapraszam.

 **Miecz**

Widziałem miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Miecz, który jest mi potrzebny. Miecz, którego nie mogłem odnaleźć i miecz, który powinien być w Hogwarcie. Teraz był w stawie. A raczej na jego dnie, w środku zimy. Woda jest lodowata, wiem to, ale nie mam wyboru. Mógłbym pójść po Hermionę, ale, co by było, gdyby miecza już tu nie było? Wolałem nie ryzykować. I nie budzić jej.

Nie wiedziałem skąd się tu wziął. Doprowadziła mnie tu łania - Patronus.

Miecz ukazał się, gdy najbardziej go potrzebowałem. Ale czy był tu już wcześniej?

Ściągnąłem bluzę i koszulę, po czym zaklęciem wyciąłem okręg na zamarzniętym stawie, a lód zniknął pod wielką taflą. Było bardzo zimno. Ciarki ogarnęły całe moje ciało i czułem jak wszystkie włosy stają dęba.

Rozejrzałem się po raz ostatni. Nie było wiatru a niebo było gwieździste. Wszystko, co zielone teraz pokrywał biały puch i tylko co poniektóre drzewa miały jeszcze złote liście.

Teraz musiałem tylko skoczyć do wody. Cholernie lodowatej wody. Dotknąłem ją opuszkiem największego palca u nogi i poczułem jej temperaturę. Musiałem jak najszybciej sięgnąć miecza i wyciągnąć go. Inaczej nigdy nie zniszczę horkruksów.

Odliczyłem w myślach do trzech i wskoczyłem. Zimno na chwilę mnie sparaliżowało, ale musiałem płynąć na dno. Nie mogłem się teraz wynurzyć. Ciepło mojego ciała jakby zaczęło znikać, miałem ochotę wynurzyć się na powierzchnie i rozpalić ognisko, ale nie mogłem. Nie teraz. Machałem rękami i nogami tak szybko jak tylko mogłem, kilkanaście razy, a miecz już po chwili był na wyciagnięcie mojej ręki.

Mocne szarpnięcie i uścisk. Coś ciągnęło mnie w górę i dusiło zaciskając się na mojej szyi. Próbowałem się uwolnić, ale nie odnosiło na najmniejszego skutku. Widziałem jak medalion ciągnie mnie w górę stawu.

Natrafiłem na tafle lodu i próbowałem się od niej odbić lub zniszczyć. Miejsce, w którym wskoczyłem było dalej niż to, gdzie wyniósł mnie medalion. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę i próbowałem tam popłynąć, odepchnąć się od tafli lub ściągnąć horkruks. Lecz nie mogłem. Medalion był silniejszy ode mnie, ciągnął w przeciwną stronę. Nic nie mogłem zrobić. Wiedziałem, co się zaraz stanie i panicznie się bałem.

– _Chcesz żyć, Harry?_ \- zapytał szalony głos w mojej głowie, a medalion będący horkruksem zaszamotał mocniej - _Wystarczy powiedzieć, Harry. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz - utopisz się_.

Chwila zastanowienia. Bardzo szybka chwila, podczas której przez głowę przeszła mi setka myśli.

Kto to mówi?! Horkruks?! Głos Voldemorta?! Chcę żyć! Muszę go pokonać! Muszę znowu spotkać się z Ginny! Chcę mieć rodzinę i zostać aurorem, a umrzeć dopiero, jako starzec! Nie mogę tutaj zginąć! Chcę żyć, ale nie chcę się z nim targować! Zabił moich rodziców! Jednak, chcę żyć!

– _Dobrze wybrałeś Harry. Dam ci nowe życie! - powiedział upiornie i zamilkł._

Za jaką cenę? To była moja ostatnia myśl nim poczułem, jak woda zalała mi płuca i zacząłem się dusić. Panika. Oczy wyszły mi na wierzch i zacząłem krzyczeć pod wodą, wypuszczając bańki powietrza z moich ust. Walczyłem i walczyłem, ostatkami sił, ale to nic nie dawało. Uderzałem panicznie w tafle rękami i nogami, łamiąc przy tym paznokcie i palce, lecz nic to nie dawało. Odpuściłem sobie walkę i widziałem oddalające się światło księżyca, podczas gdy opadałem na samo dno. Ujrzałem wtedy miecz, leżący tuż przy mojej dłoni, ale nie chwyciłem go. Nie miałem już sił. Wiedziałem, że umieram. Ale przecież powiedział, że da mi nowe życie. Co to oznaczało?

Nagle usłyszałem w głowie głośny śmiech.

Wszystko zniknęło.

Oszukał mnie. Dał nadzieje.

...

Hermiona obudziła się nad ranem. A raczej została obudzona. Ktoś szarpał ją za ramię i czuła jak ciepłe krople spadają na jej twarz. Otworzyła powoli oczy i ujrzała zamazaną rudą czuprynę. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Dlaczego Ron wyrwał ją z tak pięknego snu? Snu, w którym widziała wspaniałą przyszłość. Jednak coś było nie tak. Ron tu jest? Przecież odszedł. Dlaczego tu jest i dlaczego płacze? Wychwyciła tylko trzy słowa wypowiedziane przez rudzielca.

–Hermiona... Harry... Miecz... - po każdym z tych słów po twarzy Rona spływały łzy, a on sam nie mógł widocznie wypowiedzieć nic więcej. Widząc, że dziewczyna ocknęła się, padł na kolana i ryknął żałośnie.

–Ron! - krzyknęła zaskoczona zastanawiając się, co on wyprawia. - Co ty tu robisz? Co się stało?

–Harry... - wydukał tylko i zaszlochał ponownie.

–Harry? Co z Harrym? Gdzie on jest? - zapytała z narastającą paniką. Czy został porwany? Czy zaatakowali go śmierciożercy i zabrali do czarnoksiężnika?

–On... On... - nie powiedział nic więcej, bo zacisnął zęby i pięści. Z warg popłynęła mu stróżka krwi, a kości na dłoniach pobielały.

–No mów! Co z nim?! Gdzie on jest?!

–On nie żyje! - krzyknął szybko, jakby bał się wypowiedzieć te słowa. Jakby bał się, że te słowa są prawdą. Ale były prawdą. Straszną, brutalną prawdą.

Harry Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, był martwy.


End file.
